Sacrificed and Forgotten
by Geeky Idiot Stormi
Summary: [This takes place after the ending Sacrifice] Ib sacrificed herself so Garry could escape, but when he returns back into the real world, he seems to have forgotten her. Breaking a special promise between them. (Rated T for safety, may include some language and violence in the future)
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN Ib, Kouri does.**

 **This is also my interpretation of the fan-made ending Sacrifice. This is my first story, so feel free to criticize.**

* * *

 _"Red is one of my favorite colors you know~" Mary giggled as she twirled around holding Ib's rose. Garry was about to speak up before Ib stopped him, "Go. I'll be okay." She smiled as Mary laughed. Garry hesitantly nodded and hugged Ib. "Whatever I do, I will never forget you." He promised and Ib nodded. Mary then stopped laughing, "Ib? Whats wrong? Don't you want to play with me?" She began to laugh again as she ran away, Garry chasing her in anger. Ib smiled weakly as she suddenly felt a jolt of pain.  
The 9 year old fell to the ground, the sounds of eerie laughter began fading out._

 _Garry stopped chasing Mary when he noticed red rose petals down the path. He then picked up his pace and ran around a corner, finding Mary twirling around plucking the petals out. "She loves me~ She loves me not." She sang as she got down to the last petal. "SHE LOVES ME!" Mary laughed happily as she pulled the last petal out. Garry stood there in horror as he watched the petal fall to the ground. He looked at Mary angered as he noticed she was standing in front of the 'Fabricated World' painting. Looking at Garry she giggled then hopped through the painting. "So that is the way out.." He said as he followed._

* * *

 **3 Years Later**

Garry held his little sister's hand as he walked through the streets. "Garry, I want to go to the Guertena Art Museum." Mary smiled pointing at the art museum they were walking past. "Really? Didn't you say when we went there 3 years ago that it was boring?" Garry asked, stopping. "Well, it might not be now." She dragged him into the museum. Looking around, Mary ran off as Garry stopped in front of a certain painting.

It was of a brown haired girl with red and blue roses surrounding her. "'Sacrifice'? What kind of name is that?" He asked himself as he looked at the painting closer. It seemed somewhat familiar, yet, he couldn't recall why. The girl's expression in the painting looked content, but sad at the same time. "The piece is really interesting.." He felt a tug at his coat. Looking down he saw Mary. "What's wrong Garry?" She asked him. "Nothing. It's just that this painting looks a little familiar. Must've seen it on some website or something." He patted her head. Looking back at the painting, a name suddenly popped into his head. Ib.

Shaking his head, he took Mary's hand and continued looking around the gallery. "Look at this one, Garry!" Mary exclaimed as she pointed to a statue of a red rose. He let go of her hand and walked over to it. "'Embodiment of Spirit'?" He asked as he read the description. When he looked back up at the statue, he felt sadness overcome him. Why does the sight of red roses make him feel so sad? He thought as he looked over at Mary, who was smiling as she mumbled something happily. It sounded something like 'She loves me, she loves me not, she loved me!' _She loves me~ She loves me not. SHE LOVES ME!"_ The voice said in his head. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he looked back at the rose. "Garry? Whats wrong?" Mary asked. _Ib? What's wrong?_ He looked over at her, "O-Oh.. It's nothing! Just a little tired." He smiled weakly as he scratched the back of his head. She frowned, "Hmm... Fine then. How about we head home?" She suggested. "Okay." He took her hand again and they walked out of the gallery.

When they got home, Garry went instantly to his room and closed the door. Sitting at his desk, he laid his head in his hands and let out a deep, long sigh. Looking up, he felt a headache come around. "Ugh... What's wrong with me? I felt perfectly fine this morning..." He mumbled. He looked at his laptop and began typing out the web address for the Guertena Art Museum website. When it loaded, he went to portrait info and went to Sacrifice. Reading through the info, he became even more confused than before. There was apparently no record of the painting being made, it just appeared one day with Guertena's signature on it. Sighing he closed his laptop and stared at the ceiling. He then heard knocking at his bedroom door as Mary entered.

"Are you feeling better? I got you a glass of water." She said, placing the glass down onto his desk. "Mary do you know anyone by the name Ib?" Garry asked and Mary almost instantly froze. "What do you mean?"  
"Well, I have been having weird voices in my head lately repeating that name." He replied, looking at her. She looked semi-horrified, 'W-Well, I don't. It must just be your imagination." She said, her voice growing quiet. "Oh well. Anyway, look at the time. You should get to bed." He yawned. She nodded and left Garry alone. He sat there and thought, when suddenly an image of the painting came into mind with the name Ib repeating over and over. He then decided while Mary was at school tomorrow, he'd visit the gallery again.

* * *

She sat there with the dolls and the other paintings laughing and having a great time, when one doll came running over. "IB! I SAW HIM!" It said with a high-pitched voice. She looked over surprised, "Garry!?" The doll nodded, "But- it seems he doesn't remember you.." Ib's face turned from surprise to sorrow, "He forgot..? But... he promised. Unless- was Mary with him?" She asked the doll. It nodded, "She was. It seems she may have influenced his memory when they returned to the real world." She looked down, then looked back at all of the dolls and paintings. "Well, it seems we have to pull him back in."

* * *

 **That's the first chapter! I hoped you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this chapter was written directly after I finished the first chapter, so I haven't seen anything yet. But next chapter, I would have probably seen something.**

 **I DO NOT OWN Ib, Kouri does.**

* * *

Garry dropped Mary off at school then headed over to the art gallery. When he entered, he went towards the painting 'Sacrifice'. But as soon as he got to it, he felt a sudden pull. He followed the feeling towards a huge painting called 'Fabricated World'. Looking at it, he felt as if something was pulling him into it.

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM!

The lights suddenly went out as he turned around. On the ground were the letters, Y O U ' ! ! ! "You've returned?" He read it aloud as he turned back towards 'Fabricated World' seeing there was now writing under it in blue paint. "Come down below Garry, I've missed you?" He looked around. Walking back downstairs, he noticed part of the rope fence around 'Abyss of the Deep' was missing, with blue footprints leading in. After hesitating a bit, he jumped into the painting, only to open his eyes in a hallway. Looking around, he saw a beautiful blue rose in a vase. Walking over to it, the voice in his head returned. _Know the weight of your life._

He stared at the rose when he heard running coming towards him. Turning around, he saw 'The Lady in Red' coming after him, followed by 'The Lady in Blue'. Frightened, he ran away from them, running into a room where a doll was creepily sitting, staring at him. "She'S bEEn WaITing fOR YoU." It laughed. Creeped out, he slowly walked towards the doll. "Who is she?" He asked. "Why, Ib of course! ShE'S BeeN wAiTIng for YoU to ReTurN." It's gaze followed his movements. "Ib..?" He questioned. After he asked who she was, he heard someone walk into the room. Looking over, he saw a small girl with brown long hair and piercing red eyes.

"Garry? Is that you?" The girl asked. All of a sudden, it all rushed back to him. The gallery, the paintings, the dolls, the mannequins, the roses, and above all, Mary. He began to fall onto his knees when Ib caught him. "Garry!" She exclaimed as she hugged him. "Ib! Ib! Ib! I remember now!" He said crying as he hugged the girl back. She smiled and began to pet him. "How long has it been?" She asked. "3 years. Today being the anniversary." He said, calming down in her touch. "3 years huh?" She looked down at him with a saddened smile. "Wait..." Garry said, remembering what Mary did to Ib's rose, "Didn't you...?" He asked avoiding the word die. "I did... but soon after everything turned dark and quiet, I woke up again. I remember looking around when I found my painting." She said looking into his eyes. "I've missed you so much." She said. "Its been lonely here."

He looked at the small girl, even though 3 years had passed, she never changed a bit. She helped Garry up, "It's about time you left. I'm sorry I pulled you into this nightmare again. I just wanted to see you again." He nodded, "Okay... Can I at least visit again?" She smiled, "Of course! Maybe bring Mary next time so I could see her again?"  
"If that is what you want." Ib turned towards a doll and one of the ladies in red, "I want you to escort him out please." They nodded and motioned for Garry to follow.

"Ib is a very sweet girl, you know. She took care of us and made sure we'd never be neglected." The lady in red said. "Dolly and I are almost at her side 24/7. You can call me Red." The doll waved at the mention of their name. "So, here we are. If you may, please hand us your rose so we can keep it safe until your next visit." Red smiled and Garry nodded, hesitantly giving Dolly the rose. Dolly handed Red the rose then hopped onto Garry's coat. "She wants to come with you." Red said sighing. "Is that okay with you Garry?"  
"I guess..." Garry said looking at the doll who had previously tricked him into trying to find a key while trapped in the Doll Room. "Well, goodbye!" Red waved as Garry went through the painting, reappearing at the gallery.

"Well, lets keep you hidden for now." Garry took the doll and placed it into one of his coat pockets. Taking a deep breath to calm down, he walked out of the gallery and went over to Mary's school to pick her up. "GARRY!" Mary yelled waving as she ran out of school. "My teacher said I did great on my art project, look at it!" She held up a canvas with 3 roses painted on it. One red, one blue, and one yellow. "W-Wow.. that does look cool." Garry complimented. Mary frowned, "Whats wrong?" Garry took her hand, "Nothing. Lets go. Tomorrow is Saturday correct? Do you want to visit the gallery again?" She smiled again, "Sure!"

* * *

Garry closed his bedroom door and took Dolly our of his pocket. "sHE KnoWS." Dolly said as he placed her down onto his desk. "Knows what?" He asked. "SHe kNoWS YoU rememBER." Dolly giggled. "And how are you so sure?" Garry asked the doll as he sat down on his bed, taking his coat off. The doll just kept laughing. "Creepy..." Garry mumbled, thinking about how he could get Mary to not suspect him as he got her back into the nightmarish gallery.

* * *

"He remembers... Tch... 3 years of hard work down the drain... and its all your fault Ib..." Mary growled as she drew pictures of her old friend.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 is finished! Hope you enjoyed~ Next chapter will be the last chapter.**


	3. Final Chapter

Ib cried once Garry left. Red had just told her why Mary had taken her rose and torn the pedals off.

 _"She did it so you'd be trapped there with her forever. She didn't intend to fall into the real world. She wanted to trap you in this world by destroying your rose, that way you'd be turned into a painting the moment Garry left."_

"Red... Is that true..?" She hiccuped, holding one of the dolls close. The painting nodded and Ib sniffled, "Okay... Well, soon enough she'll be back here." She said sadly, knowing the paintings, dolls, and mannequins didn't really like her for being forceful. But they all still loved Mary.

Lying down, Ib closed her eyes and hoped that she would be able to sleep soundly, even though the faded sound of Mary's laughter still haunted her.

* * *

Garry woke up the next morning to Dolly making sounds that sounded like crying. "Dolly...? Whats wrong?" He asked sitting up.

"Ib is sad... She doesn't want to leave us but we all know she has to leave. She doesn't belong..." The doll sounded normal for once. Garry looked away with guilt in his eyes, "It's time to go. Come on." He got up and changed into normal clothes, putting on his coat he stuffed Dolly into a pocket.

He walked into Mary's room and saw her sleeping in her bed. Looking over at her desk, he saw many pictures of Ib. Walking over to the painting child's bed, he gently shook her awake.

"Mary~ It's morning now. Come on and get up." He said as she sat up slowly. "Garry..?" She yawned and he smiled.

"Yes, Mary?"

"Why did you lie to me yesterday? About not seeing Ib?" She said seriously.

"..." He stayed silent, walking out of her room and into the kitchen. Mary was soon beside him in the kitchen, and while his back was turned, she grabbed one of the knives. "Garry, seeing as we're both not that hungry, do you want to leave now?" She asked.

"Sure..." He sighed, taking Dolly out of his pocket. Dolly looked at him then Mary, "MaRy?" It asked in its creepy voice again. Mary's expression went from serious to happy in a heartbeat when she saw Dolly.

"Dolly!" She said happily, grabbing the doll from Garry. Laughing, she ran outside with Dolly and Garry slowly followed. "I have a feeling something good isn't going to happen..." He mumbled as he grabbed his lighter.

* * *

When they arrived at the gallery, Mary instantly went to the 'Fabricated World' painting and hopped in. Garry followed behind her, bracing himself to be met with the horrors of the other gallery. He was going to burn Mary's painting and escape with Ib.

Once he entered, he saw Red smiling and waving at him. She held 2 roses, one blue and one yellow. "Garry!" She greeted, handing him his rose. "Hello, Red." He smiled.

"Hey~ Red? Where's Ib?" Mary asked with one of her signature smiles. "Ah! Right this way." Red led them down a few halls and into a room. Ib was sitting on the floor, drawing what seemed to be one of the ladies in blue.

"Ib~! I've missed you!" Mary giggled, running over to the girl. Ib looked up in surprise as Mary jumped on her, giving her a hug. "Ib! Did you wait on me? I meant to return earlier, but the real world was too amazing!"

Garry walked over to the two and sat down, "Were you waiting long?"

Ib shook her head, "No."

"Ib! Ib! Ib! Guess what?" Mary said, getting off of her.

"What?"

"I got a 101 on my art project!." She giggled and Ib smiled.

"That's good!" Ib said, stretching.

"Yeah! Luckily we'll be together forever!" Mary laughed, and Garry looked over at the two, semi alarmed. He stood up, "W-Well... Let's let Ib show us around. Things seemed to have changed since we were last here."

"Okay. Follow me." Ib caught on to what Garry was hinting at, seeing as he was fiddling with the lighter in his coat pocket.

"I can't wait to see what all has changed! This is so exciting Ib!" Mary stood up and grabbed Ib's hand as she dragged Ib away.

* * *

"And this is where mine and Mary's paintings are hung." Ib finished as she showed them the two paintings side by side. Garry walked over to the two paintings and grabbed Ib's.

"This looks too real.." He said looking at the girl then the painting. Ib laughed, "I haven't even looked at it that much!"

Mary reached into her dress pocket and touched the handle of the knife. Garry set Ib's painting a good distance away from Mary's, "Well, I've seen Mary's painting in a book, but not in real life."

As Garry got closer to Mary's painting, Mary tightened her grip on the knife. "Together forever..." She whispered. Ib looked over at her confused, "Did you say something?"

Mary pulled the knife out of her pocket, "Ib and I will be together forever!" She yelled and Garry turned around alarmed, dropping the lighter. Ib gasped in surprise as she ran over to Mary before she could strike.

"Mary! We can be together forever! Just let Garry go!" Ib said, grabbing Mary's arm. Mary turned towards Ib, "Really? You won't betray me?" She asked hopefully at Ib's words.

"Yes! Just let him go!" Ib took the knife and threw it behind them.

Garry took this time Ib was buying for him to grab his lighter. They both didn't hate Mary, in fact, they loved her as a friend. But if she wasn't burned, the gallery would still take people in as Mary would try to take their place, and possibly, their lives in the other world. Ib let go of Mary's arm and nodded, "Yeah!"

Mary began to cheer until she heard the sound of a lighter clicking. Turning around she heard glass break and she saw Garry holding the lit lighter, the glass on her painting broken. "Garry..? What are you doing?" She asked.

Ib slowly backed away, afraid for a moment she'd burn too. Moving her painting back some more, Ib watched with tears slowly forming in her eyes. "Mary, we'll always be together, I promise that." She said, looking away as Garry threw the lighter at the painting. Mary instantly burst into flames and tears, "Why...? Why are you..?" She began to ask before she burnt away, turned into a pile of ash, which got blown away.

Garry ran over to Ib and hugged the now crying girl. Where Ib's painting once was, now laid a red rose. She was now free.

"GARRY!" Ib cried. He hugged the crying girl closer, "Sh... It's all over now. It's finally over..."

She nodded and they left the world.

* * *

Ib now lived with Garry, seeing as her parents moved away 2 years earlier. She took Mary's room, and was currently hanging a painting on her wall. Smiling, she hung the Lady in Red painting, while Dolly sat on her dresser. Hanging on the wall beside her other drawings, was a copy of Mary's painting, hand drawn by Ib.

Garry laid on the couch, thinking about the whole ordeal, beginning with when he first entered the painting world, to when he and Ib finally escaped and the journey ended. He never felt truly alone either now. He now always had the feeling of being watched.

But now, they were able to live in peace.

 _The End._

* * *

 **Sorry if that didn't end the way you wanted it too. Either way, thanks to Oasis for their review. It reminded me I forgot to add why Mary chose Ib's rose instead of Garry's.**

 **She wanted to keep Ib in the painting world with her when she returned from getting her taste of the real world. So she had to keep Garry alive so she'd be able to go with him and not be alone. She knew Ib would live, so her other part of the plan was to steal Ib's painting from the gallery and hang it in her room.**

 **Well, this was also really a practice story for me. If you want to see my actual serious story, it's called Shadowed Wolf. It's about Link and Zelda post Twilight Princess.**

 **See you guys in another story~**

 **-Stormi**


End file.
